Boy Meets Angel
by Ameri
Summary: Len had a normal life until an angel fell from the sky. Literally. The clumsy angel, Rin told Len that angels are here for an exam to become "Guardian Angels". Full summary inside. NO TWINCEST.


**Hey guys! Thanks for trying my story. It's kind of cliche.**

**Summary:**

**Angels from heaven are sent to go to the human world on an exam to become "Guardian Angels". The angels have to choose a human and make their lives full of happiness. A clumsy but cheerful angel named Rin bumped into a normal high school student named Len and Rin instantly chooses Len. Will his life be filled with happiness?**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Bye, Len-kun!" Miku and the others shouted. I waved back at them. I walked home alone.

Sigh... Life's too normal. I just wish something or someone could turn that upside-down and make my life UN-normal.

As if the answers to my problems will come falling right out of the sky. HA! Falling right out of the sky. I looked up into the horizon... OH, I DON"T CARE ANYMORE! SOMETHING. ANYTHING MAKE THIS LIFE NOT NORMAL ANYMORE!

Huh? What's that? A shooting star? A meteor shower? As the thing came closer to me, I realized it was a person. Oh, so it was a person. Hahaha. WTF. A person's falling right out of the sky.

*BAM!*

"Ah, a-are you o-okay? I'm so sorry!" I heard the person say. I slowly opened my eyes... This person's got wings... A cosplayer, maybe?... She even has a halo disc above her head...

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." I assured her. Her face looked from super worried to super happy. I mean, her eyes are sparkling. A lot.

"U-um, excuse me for asking, but what's with those fake wings?" I asked questioningly pointing at her wings.

"Fake? Actually, I'm a real angel so these are not fake." She told me. Oh, that's all huh?

Wait did she just say ANGEL? I got up really fast.

"YOU? YOU"RE AN ANGEL?" I screamed at her. I think I overdid it. She looks scared. Sigh... I walked slowly to her. I knelt down.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just tell me why you're here." I asked her with a serious face.

"W-well, all the angel apprentices are here because it's an exam. Angels are supposed to choose a human and make their lives full of happiness! The angel that gains the most happiness of humans become a 'Guardian Angel'. And you know what? I choose you!"

I stood there. Not saying anything. Not even moving. Maybe not breathing. The angel poofed up a tally chart of some kind.

_She's an angel. She's an angel..., _I thought repeatedly.

"Tell me. What's the most precious thing to you?" The angel asked. Hmm, the most precious?

"Bananas." I said. She nodded. She popped up a wand and started waving it around.

"Angelic order: Make a banana paradise!" She shouted out. I'm beginning to see things now aren't I? Because bananas are raining... Awesome!

I picked up a bunch of bananas either from the sky or on the ground. And I started eating the bananas like crazy.

*Ding*

What was that? I turned around to see the tally chart that the angel had.

"This is your happy chart. It gains a tally whenever you feel happy with what I did. It loses a tally when you are not happy with what I did." The angel explained. I see.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Rin Akita!"

"Len Kagamine."

"Len-kun! Ahaha!" Rin laughed flying around. I couldn't help but laugh and blush. It's just she reminds me so much of a little girl I met that died when we were young.

Well, she IS an angel. So she had to die sometime. Even if she was that girl, I don't think she'd remember anyway.

Rin came close to my face. I blushed more.

"W-what are you doing, idiot?" I asked. Rin just smiled cheerfully and kissed my cheek. WH-WHAAA! ? ! ?

I blushed madly while waving my arms frantically like a crazy person. Hey wait, I feel warm inside. What's this feeling?

"You felt it yet? It was my power. I learned it in Angel School! It calms you down. Mine needs a little work since it takes a while." Rin explained.

"Oh, and one more thing. Can I stay at your house for a while?"

"... It depends... How long is 'a while'?"

"12 months. Which is 365 days. Which is a year."

"No." I said bluntly.

"Wha! But I've chosen you so I have to be at your side!" Rin pleaded.

"Okay, but JUST for the year."

"Yay!" Rin screamed with glee. She flied around. I smiled.

Rin took my hand and flied.

"AHH! What's wrong with you, you idiot? I could have fallen and died!"

"Just tell me where you live, Len!" Rin shouted.

Sigh.. I showed her the way to my house anyway. I didn't know, but this is the start of my newly changed life.

* * *

><p><strong>Another fanfiction! This chapter was short, I know. I couldn't think of a better thing to put in here right now.<strong>

**R&R please!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
